SotB XXVIII: Saber's Edge, Part III
After working for Borga for some time, the Hutt provides Saber with an opportunity to strike at the Board of the Zygerrian Slavers' Guild and Atai Molec, the man responsible for the assassination of Queen Miraj Scintel... Agents Session 1 * Fai Mei * Hawk * Jokan Benn * Nin'pei * R0C-K4 * Rogesh Vai * (Saber Scintel) Session 2 Session 2 Recording * Balken Oppen * D4-RT * Gristle * Hank * Kii'Vera * Rogesh Vai * (Shorbecca) Mission Report Summary by Ben Catching on a lead to the Zygerrian Slaver’s Guild, Saber and his contact Kluus gather the agents to detail a plan to sabotage the Slaver’s Guild aboard their space station, the Ministry. Kluus is keen on getting the agents to release the footage of Miraj Scintel’s assassination, while Saber is more interested in the assassination of the entire board in charge of the guild. As an in, Kluus provides disguises and a crate of monkfish, which are said to be the favorite of Atai, the zygerrian leader. The group mulls over possibilities for infiltration, which are made difficult by the xenophobic nature of the zygerrians and their mistrust of droids. Even with the disguise kits, Gristle and Balken may be too farfetched to pass of as zygerrian, and D4 would have no way of bypassing a close inspection. Rogesh provides a particularly convincing disguise for Hank, providing him the appearance of a particularly wealthy slaver with a good reputation. Most of the agents go upfront with Hank, confronting the welcoming party openly as a certain Lord Meragog and his contingent of slave assistants. They gain access without issue, and even manage to deceive the guards into allowing the whole group into the station. There is some outrage about non-zygerrians coming aboard, but it’s mitigated by the reputation of Lord Meragog. D4, utilizing Kii’s stealth field, manages to sneak in alongside the team, and although the crate scanners do manage to pick up a sign of the gear smuggled in via the fish crate, the gear malfunctions and causes some doubt, allowing the crate to be carted in. Balken notices that it seems Atai has removed most of the control consoles on the station, probably centralizing the control elsewhere. Proceeding for a time, the group comes across a very angry zygerrian whipping a slave. He turns to accost the group, questioning their presence before being quickly deflected by a group-wide deception. Without cause to stop the group, he stalks off to consult the board on Lord Meragog’s presence. As they enter the warehouse to drop off the fish, they find Kluus, who directs them to deposit it into the freezer before unloading their gear. A zygerrian administrator gets onto the elevator with them and is immediately suspicious. D4’s cloaking field flickers at that moment, startling the zygerrian and prompting the droid to seize him by the throat and knock him out, tossing the unconscious body into the crate. Coming out at the galley level, they find a room of crates that D4 slides out of the way, for the most part. The rest of the agents squeeze through without incident while Balken partially disassembles D4 to easily transport through the tight spaces. All of the cramped navigation is rewarded by giving the agents access to the Center for the Preservation of Zygerria, some sort of archive of information about the zygerrian civilization. Balken inspects the room for a while, and recognizes that nearly all of the records here are extremely old, and there are many propaganda films among them. The room they’d infiltrated is just a storage room, and not quite an area they might be able to broadcast the assassination footage from. He does, however, know that the broadcasting equipment available will be enough to distribute the footage to many areas of Zygerria at many times, but not necessarily complete coverage. Scouting ahead through the rows of tapes, Kii finds several attendants on watch by the control area. He also finds an area meant for filming new footage. D4 utilizes the stealth field to disable a nearby worker, but the field flickers when he moves toward another. The other zygerrians in the room are startled, but quickly incapacitated by the agents before an alarm can get out. With the Center under control, they have reign of the archive area. Using the filming area, Saber prepares a speech to make for his people while Balken and Kii get the assassination footage and broadcast equipment ready to beam the transmission all over the planet. After finishing their business in the archive, the team returns to their contact who directs them up toward the boardroom, where they find seven or eight zygerrians around the board table. Atai himself is present at the head of the table, with Kluus beside him. Balken identifies that the figures around the table are all holographic projections, and Atai immediately bursts into laughter, turning to Kluus and claiming that it had all been an elaborate setup. Saber crushes one of the holoprojected mannequins, and several teams of guards filter into the room. Kluus shouts “Now!” and several explosions begin rocking the station. Some of the guards that had entered the room immediately open fire on the other guards while tearing off disguises, revealing rebel insignias on their uniforms. The still-loyal zygerrians charge in to engage the group, with the head of security locking into melee combat with Saber. Kii opens fire on the security chief, landing a solid hit while Balken dives to the side to toss a stun grenade at the approaching guards. The head of security turns to strike Kii with a flurry of blows, instantly knocking the young togruta to the ground and incapacitating him brutally. Rogesh, seeing this, leaps upon the zygerrian and tries to keep him held down, but can’t quite find purchase. D4 emerges from his stealth field to make a swift electrostaff attack of his own, giving the security chief a dose of his own medicine and knocking him to the floor, unconscious. The guards with whips move in to strike at D4, and Hank immediately dives in, igniting his lightsaber and dispatching some of the whip-wielding guards in a barrage of saber strikes. The rest of the guards are rounded up in short order, and although Kii is tended to, he’s still unconscious. Kluus announces the rebellion’s victory, and Saber demands to know of Atai’s true location in order to enact his vengeance. When Kluus refuses, Saber uses the force to try to pull the information from him, but Balken shoots him, interrupting the act. Before the team can fully intercept Saber, he throws the central table at the agents and bolts down the hallway, collapsing it behind him and escaping in the ship they had all utilized to get here. Balken and Kluus reveal that they’d been working together to give the rebellion an opportunity here, and Kluus gives the agents his thanks. SotB 028